Hero
by Kiva
Summary: My version of events after Cole has been stripped of his powers. How would he feel after going from powerful demon to mortal? And how does in impact on his relationship with Phoebe? Now COMPLETE!:):). Thanks for the reviews, they inspire and encourage:)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer ;; The characters of Charmed are not mine, nor do I lay any type of claim on them.  
  
Authors Notes ;; I know that people have written a lot of stories about how Cole reacted to his non demonic status. But after hearing the song 'Hero' by Chad Kroeger, a particular verse stuck in my head, and this story started begging to be written. So I hope you enjoy it, and you'll let me know whether you like / dislike.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
~Now that the world isn't ending,  
  
~it's love that I'm sending to you,  
  
~ It isn't the love of a hero,  
  
~And that's why I fear it won't do.  
  
'Hero' -  
  
Chad Kroeger  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Pacing back and forth, Cole found himself worried. More worried than he'd been in a long time. It had been over four hours since Phoebe and the others had orbed out with Leo to save an innocent.  
  
He had wanted to go along, but Phoebe had begged him not to. With no powers to defend himself with, she was afraid that he would be injured, while he was more afraid of *her* getting hurt.  
  
He had been pacing for so long that his legs were beginning to ache a little. He'd been trying to take his mind off of Phoebe, but nothing that he'd done was working. He'd even done the dishes that were left over from the dinner that had been interrupted by Phoebe's vision and Leo's call by the Elders, thinking that a little of the domestic activity that Phoebe did when she wanted to be distracted would work, but to no avail.  
  
Wishing he could just shimmer somewhere more interesting, Cole gave a harsh laugh. 'If I could shimmer, then I wouldn't be at home while Phoebe is off facing a dangerous Warlock.'  
  
He was brought out of his musings by a sound like bells chiming backwards, and he turned to see Leo orbing in with the girls. Paige and Piper were holding onto each other as well as Leo, but Phoebe was barely standing. Slumped against Leo, she looked very pale. Cole rushed forward, picking Phoebe up in his arms and placing her on the couch in the Sunroom, where they were.  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
Hey eyes fluttered open, and she smiled slightly. "It looks worse than it is."  
  
He looked downwards, and saw the wound on her arm. The edges of the wound looked cauterised, and Cole surmised that they had been made by an energy ball.  
  
"Our Warlock had friends," Paige offered, sitting down heavily on the coffee table. "Demon friends."  
  
Cole raised his eyebrows, tearing his gaze away from Phoebe for a second. "Demons and Warlocks, working together? That's highly unusual."  
  
Piper slumped next to Paige. "Ha! As unusual as it may be, that's what was going on."  
  
Cole nodded absentmindedly, turning back to Phoebe. "What happened?"  
  
Phoebe gave a weak chuckle. "Oh, I zigged when I should have zagged. Or in witches terms I levitated when I should have ducked. Luckily it was just my arm that got hurt. Leo didn't have time to heal it before we had to bail. More of our Warlocks highly unusual demon friends were coming to the party."  
  
Leo walked over, kneeling beside Cole and Phoebe. Cole watched as Leo placed his hands over Phoebe's wound. White light began to shine down, and slowly the wound became smaller and smaller in size, until it had been completely healed.  
  
"Thanks, Leo," Phoebe said, grateful that the pain was gone.  
  
"No problem," the Whitelighter answered. "You just watch your zigging and zagging in the future, okay?"  
  
"Yes, doctor," she joked, sitting up.  
  
Cole moved to sit next to her on the couch, and Phoebe leaned against him, linking one of her hands with his.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" she asked.  
  
"My coat isn't," Paige complained, taking the garment off. The back was badly singed, and she didn't think it was going to be much use from now on.  
  
"Welcome to the world of the Halliwells," Piper said sarcastically. "Like Disneyworld without the Disney. With Warlocks and Demons and ghosts and God knows what else substituted for fun."  
  
"I wish," Paige grumbled. "Then I could have a day pass instead of a season ticket."  
  
"Er, maybe I should get Phoebe upstairs," Cole suggested. "She's still looking kind of pale."  
  
"Cole, I'm fine," she protested.  
  
"No, you're not," Piper put in. "I know that the wound is gone and that it doesn't hurt, but speaking from experience, being hurt and then healed takes a lot out of you."  
  
Phoebe opened her mouth to protest, but shut it with a sigh. "Alright, alright.....I'll go to bed like a good girl."  
  
Cole smirked, unable to resist an opportunity to freak Paige out. "Hey.....no one said anything about you having to be good."  
  
As Phoebe grinned, Paige gave a loud "Ugh," adding, "I really don't need to know about other people's sex lives.....especially my sisters."  
  
Phoebe just giggled as Piper and Leo smiled. Cole stood, picking Phoebe up in much the same fashion as before. She uttered a suprised, "Ooh!" and then wrapped her arms around his neck. As he walked off, Paige called after them. "She does have legs, you know."  
  
Cole shook his head. She'd asked for it. "Yes, Paige.....but she's going to need all of her strength for tonight."  
  
As Paige groaned, "eww, too much information," the last heard from the bed bound couple was Phoebe's delighted laughter.  
  
  
  
*************** 


	2. Chapter 2

***************  
  
  
  
Cole woke with a slight gasp. Opening his eyes to the darkness of the bedroom he now shared with Phoebe, he struggled to take in his surroundings. Realising where he was, he turned to check on his lover. She was still there, and Cole breathed a sigh of relief. He'd had a dream -- more like a nightmare, really -- of an attack at the Manor.  
  
He had watched as the energy ball raced towards Phoebe, powerless -- literally -- to save her. The ball then hit her, causing her to scream in agony as she was jolted backwards.  
  
Her legs would no longer hold her, and she collapsed to the ground, but didn't die instantly. She was writhing in agony as he ran to her, taking her badly burned form in his arms. He held her, unable to do anything to ease her suffering as the unseen assailant laughed, a sound that sent chills through Cole as he remembered.  
  
Phoebe had looked blankly in Cole's direction, her body shaking from the shock and her eyes unseeing. She only had breath enough for one more thing. "Why?" she asked.  
  
And as her body went limp in his arms, Cole had awakened, terrified by what he had seen.  
  
Carefully slipping out of bed so as not to disturb Phoebe, he walked over to the window. The logical part of him was saying it was just a dream. A collection of thoughts that were bound together by his subconscious and allowed to manifest themselves as he slept. The other part of him, the one he allowed to rule him when it came to Phoebe, knew what it really was. It was Cole's worst fear since he had become completely mortal. That something would happen, and without his shimmering ability or his other powers, he would be unable to help, and Phoebe or even one of her sisters would pay the price. It was something he'd been worrying about ever since the reality of what Emma had done to him had sunken in. But in truth, it had never disturbed him as much as it did now. Because tonight was the first time he'd had a real taste of the posibilities. When he had seen Phoebe pale and injured, Cole had felt his mortal heart skip a beat.  
  
It had only been a minor wound this time, but what about the next? There was no way that he could stop Phoebe from continuing her destiny and saving innocents, but he was terrified of the consequences. He remembered what had happened to Prue. Granted, she had been unable to save herself even with her powers, but if he had been there when Shax attacked, things could have turned out differently......if only Raynor hadn't screwed everything up the way he had!  
  
None of this might be happening right now. To be truthful, it wasn't even his fear for Phoebe's physical safety he was solely concerned about.  
  
When they had fallen in love, he had been a powerful demon, with abilities. He could shimmer them to France on a whim, give her the information he had found in the underworld. But now.....he couldn't even get a job. Couldn't drive, pay for things. How long would it be before she realised that he was worthless now?  
  
He sighed, his eyes closing and his head falling back on his shoulders until he faced the ceiling. He was mortal now, and he had to deal with it......Darryl did. Obviously it wasn't the same, but he knew that the cop thought of the sisters as -- well, his sisters. He had survived in the world of the witches for a while now, and had even helped them out on occasion, saving their lives.....if one cop with no real knowledge of the supernatural could deal with it, then surely a former upper level demon with over a centuries worth of knowledge, tactics and expertise could. Phoebe loved him....that was what mattered. She wasn't bothered by the fact that he was mortal....or the fact that she had to help him now. Phoebe loved him.  
  
Feeling a little better, Cole went back to the bed, crawling in as carefully as he had gotten out. As if she sensed his presence even in her unconscious state Phoebe rolled over, half lying on him and snuggling her head into his chest, causing him to smile. He had to be careful. If he concentrated on his doubts, then he would be squandering his time with Phoebe. Because no one knew when that time would end. It made him feel helpless, and while that was a new experience for him, he knew there was no changing it.  
  
  
  
*************** 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first, thank you for the reviews. After this story is done, I will hopefully start posting another Charmed story I have finished.....it's actually the first Charmed story I ever started. But, it mutated, and became the longest thing that I've ever written! So, that will be up soon. As for this one, nothing much happens in this chapter, it's just a little harmless fluff to make up for the emotional stuff coming up after. I hope you enjoy.....  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Morning came a little too soon for Phoebe's taste. After the .... *activities*.......of the previous evening, she felt like she could sleep for a few more hours. Despite this though, she was in a good mood. She had a lot going for her, not least of which was an amazing boyfriend, who had even gone to the trouble of making her breakfast in bed. He had apparently picked up quite a lot in the last century, a fact which Phoebe could, and had, attested to.....many times over. One of these talents, was cooking.  
  
He didn't do it often, but something had prompted him to this morning.  
  
She shrugged, not about to question her good fortune.  
  
Even though she had already eaten, she made her way to the kitchen. There was nothing she really had to do today as it was Saturday, so she figured that she had the time to waste.  
  
Entering the room, she was unsuprised to see Piper, Paige and Leo already there. Paige was predictably still a little bleary eyed, as she wasn't yet used to the rigors of kicking demon butt most days, but she greeted Phoebe cheerfully enough. Piper and Leo smiled at Phoebe, before turning back to one another. 'Ooh, they must have had a good, uniterrupted night,' Phoebe thought.  
  
They were sending each other loving looks, and Phoebe was glad that things were going right for them. Suddenly Piper turned to her.  
  
"Oh, I meant to thank whoever did the dishes......it wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind when we got back last night."  
  
No one answered, and Piper looked puzzled. "Okay, own up.....who did it?"  
  
Paige just shrugged her shoulders, while Phoebe shook her head. Leo indicated it wasn't him, and Piper looked even more perplexed.  
  
"Well, unless we were visited by the demon of good housekeeping last night, then that would mean....."  
  
"I did it." They all turned to stare at Cole, who had just come through the door. He went over to Phoebe, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple.  
  
"You?" Paige asked skeptically.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Erm, Cole......baby, what were you doing washing the dishes?"  
  
Cole looked a little embarrassed as he answered. "Well, it was very disconcerting just sitting around here, waiting for you all to come back last night.........and I remembered that Phoebe does cleaning when she's looking for a distraction, 'cause otherwise she hates it. So, I figured I'd give it a shot."  
  
Piper nodded, her eyebrows raised. "Hm. How'd it work out for ya?"  
  
Cole sighed. "It didn't. Housework is just not that great of a distraction."  
  
Phoebe hid a smile, wondering if this conversation could get anymore surreal. "It doesn't matter why you did it, just that you did. Thank you." She rewarded him with a kiss, which had Paige turning away in exgagerated disgust. When they pulled back, Cole smiled.  
  
"Well, if I'd known that cleaning was the way to your heart, I would have picked up house a long time ago."  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't have to do anything.....it's already yours."  
  
Piper smiled gently at their little display, while Paige just looked put off. "Pheebs, you want something to eat?" the elder sister asked.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, moving her arms to Cole's waist and leaning her head on his chest. "No, I've already eaten."  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow. "You *cooked?*"  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Of course not.....Cole made me breakfast in bed."  
  
Piper's mouth opened. "Well....that was sweet," she finally said. Smirking a little, she turned to Leo. "Isn't that sweet Leo?" she asked, her voice dripping honey.  
  
Leo gave a little helpless laugh, and nodded. "Yes it is, sweetheart."  
  
Piper went on. "I mean, he did the dishes, made her breakfast in bed.....all because he loves her. Isn't it nice when men do things for the woman they love?" One of their frequent arguments was the fact that Leo was rarely ever around to even think about doing things like that. Piper understood his obligation to his other charges, but that didn't stop her from bubbling over in frustration sometimes.  
  
Leo looked cornered. Seeking an escape, he raised his head, glancing around. "Oh, darn....the Elders......."  
  
"Relax, Leo. I'm kidding."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief, as Paige and Phoebe laughed. Even Cole smiled.  
  
"Well," Piper announced with a self satisfied smirk. "I've had my fun for today. What's next? Hmm?  
  
It was going to be an eventful day.  
  
  
  
*************** 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, the end is near;) Only one more chapter to go before the end. I'd like to thank the people that have stuck with it for this long. Now on with the chapter.  
  
Okay, a little bit of emotional turmoil in this one......I hope you all enjoy:)  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Phoebe entered her room, making sure to gently close the door behind her so as not to disturb Cole. He was sitting on her bed, staring out into space.  
  
Creeping over to him, she realised that he still hadn't noticed her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she jumped onto his lap, startling him.  
  
"Hey," she greeted, grinning widely. After his initial suprise, he gave her a small smile. "Hi," he said quietly.  
  
Phoebe's grin faded a little as she sensed the seriousness about him. "What's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, trying to cover. "Nothing. Just.....tired, I guess."  
  
"Well, you have to remember......you don't have that demon stamina anymore.....not that you'd know it in *some* cases, anyway....."  
  
She leered at him playfully, but frowned when she saw his expression. His face had gone blank, but his eyes were filled with emotion. "Cole?"  
  
"Phoebe," he began seriously. "There's something we need to talk about."  
  
Shifting herself onto the bed, she turned to face him. "Okay."  
  
He took a deep breath, and Phoebe could tell that it wasn't a good sign. "Phoebe, I.....don't think that what we're doing is such a good thing."  
  
"What we're doing?"  
  
"Us, being with each other. I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Not a.....how are we not good?" She had to fight the dread she could feel rising in her. She knew this day had been too good to be true.  
  
He looked around the room, searching for a way to phrase this better. "We have other things to consider now.....variables we didn't count on, and that means things have changed."  
  
"Cole......what do you mean?"  
  
He paused, knowing that he was about to bare his soul in a way that he never had before in his one hundred plus years. But knowing that he could, because Phoebe already owned it, right along with his heart.  
  
"What if....what if I'm not enough for you anymore. I mean.......I don't have a job, and....*you* have to protect *me* from bad guys now. Think about this.....what if a Demon or a Warlock took me, and used me for bait......you could be killed."  
  
"Cole, I have two sisters. They could just as easily be used against me, and me against them."  
  
"No," he contradicted. "Because *they* would at least have a chance. They have powers they can use for protection. I don't. What if being with me gets you killed."  
  
She stared at him. "That's a chance I'm willing to take!"  
  
He looked at her sadly. "But one I'm not willing to."  
  
'Oh God,' she thought. 'He's saying goodbye.' Anger suddenly rose in her, and she lashed out. She couldn't stand the thought of another person she loved leaving her.  
  
"Are you sure that's what it is? Are you sure you're not just concerned about saving your own hide?"  
  
Cole stood, walking a few steps away. He knew what she was feeling, had expected this reaction.  
  
"I mean.....it's got to be pretty scary being a mortal in the Charmed ones world. You might get caught in the crossfire."  
  
"Phoebe -- "  
  
"After all.....it's not like you're the first man to walk away from a Halliwell woman when the going got tough. Dad did, and Grams was married six times --"  
  
"Phoebe, that's not what this is!" Cole suddenly burst out.  
  
The tears that threatened finally fell, falling from the beautiful eyes that he sometimes got lost in and making tracks down the face of the woman he loved.  
  
"Then *why*?"  
  
He stayed silent for so long that Phoebe stood and turned to leave.  
  
"Because I'm scared."  
  
The words had been said so quietly that Phoebe wondered if she'd even heard them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm scared," he repeated. He wouldn't look at her, instead focusing on a point over her left shoulder.  
  
"I've been Belthazor for so long.....nothing phased me. Until you. You reawakened my humanity, you made me fight for right instead of perpetrating evil.....you made me see I had something to give. That I could use what was given to me by evil for good's gain. But now look at me. I'm mortal. I can't fight, can't protect you.....I can't even do normal mortal things like get a job. I have nothing to give."  
  
Phoebe blinked, suprise on her face. "You.....you have nothing.......you give *yourself.*  
  
That's all that matters to me. You gave me your love, and that's all I need." Her voice was shaking even as her breath hitched in her throat, but she didn't care. "You give yourself," she repeated in a whisper.  
  
Cole risked looking at her face. His heart ached at the expression he saw there.  
  
"What if it's not enough? Love....love won't keep you safe."  
  
"No.....but your love keeps me warm at night. You love makes my heart quicken, your love makes my life worth living. Love may not keep me safe......but your love does keep me secure."  
  
She approached him, seeing his resolve weaken.  
  
"When Leo had his wings clipped, he didn't walk away from Piper, even though she was involved with someone else at one point......he fought for her, every step of the way. And she finally saw that they were stronger with each other. We are too. I know that you're scared for me, but.....I'm scared for me if you aren't with me."  
  
Phoebe reached up, cupping the side of his face with her hand. "Being safe is not worth it if you're miserable at the same time. And you know that even if you're with me, I'm not guaranteed safety. We still have the Source, as well as the regular bad guys we risk our lives to protect."  
  
He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. "Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm sure. I want to be with you, Cole. Forever."  
  
He finally smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. Their tender moment however, was interrupted by Piper. She burst in through the door, stopping at the scene in front of her.  
  
"Oh.....I'm sorry. I'll come back later."  
  
Phoebe pulled back from Cole, giving him a quick kiss. "No, it's okay. What's up?"  
  
"Er.....if you're sure?"  
  
"We're sure, Piper," Cole answered.  
  
"Okay. Darryl just arrived. Seems there was a murder that he thinks could be supernatural. I kinda said we'd help him out.....seeing as how we've been demon free for a day or so."  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Sure. That's fine."  
  
"Well, I'll meet you downstairs. " She gave them a smile, and then left.  
  
Phoebe then turned to Cole, joining hands with him. "Shall we?"  
  
He smiled, following her out of the room.  
  
*************** 


	5. Chapter 5

So this is it.....the end *sob* ;) I'm busy putting the final touches on my longest story ever, so hopefully that will be out soon.......It focuses on Phoebe and Cole, but features the others. It's set in series three, so it's Prue, not Paige. I also wanted to explore Prue's feelings towards Cole, and see if they could be changed so that she could consider him something other than just a demon to bitch about, so expect that.....oops, I think I've spoiled it enough now;)  
  
Thank you again to the people that have reviewed this.....your encouragement made this story what it is, and I'm very grateful:)  
  
Here we go......  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
"Hey Darryl," Phoebe greeted the detective.  
  
"Hey Phoebe. Cole." He didn't sound pleased to see the former demon, but then they had never been the best of friends.  
  
"Hello."  
  
There was a moment of awkward silence, before Piper jumped forward. "Hey, Pheebs, Darryl picked something up from the crimescene that he thinks you should take a look at. He thinks the killing could have been demonic because of a symbol carved into the victims arm."  
  
The detective nodded, holding up a plastic bag, with what looked like an Atheme in. "I.....*borrowed*......this from evidence. It can't be gone long. I just thought.....you have visions, so....you might get a vision of the perp. And if it *is* demonic, you guys can make sure he doesn't get away with it."  
  
Phoebe smiled, stepping up to him and taking the bag. "Oh....." she paused, holding the bag open but not pulling out the knife.  
  
"It's been dusted for prints," Darryl assured her. "There were none. Either the guy wore gloves, or..."  
  
"Or he was demonic," Cole supplied.  
  
"Right."  
  
Now knowing there was no evidence to disturb, Phoebe grabbed hold of the knife. To those observing her, they saw her grip on the handle tighten, as a shudder wracked her frame. To them this lasted seconds, to her, the time between life and death.  
  
She gasped, her eyes flying open as she swayed a little. Cole was immediately behind her, lending his support. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," she breathed. "It was just a little.....intense. Maybe 'cause it's so fresh. Anyway, I think you were right. I think our attacker was demonic."  
  
Darryl sighed. "I was really hoping you weren't going to say that."  
  
Piper gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry. But you had your suspicions....."  
  
"I know. Look, I'd better get that weapon back to evidence........I want to keep my badge, you know?"  
  
Phoebe handed it to him, catching his gaze. "Thank you. You may have just helped save some lives."  
  
"I hope so," was his reply. He smiled, nodding his goodbye and leaving.  
  
"Okay," Paige burst out. "What did you see?"  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath, trying to order it all in her brain. "Erm......I saw a demon. He was......maybe six foot. Bald, with this weird purple-blue skin.......But, er.....there were these....lines, like little lightning bolts on his face, starting out from his eyes. Maybe markings, like Belthazor. Plus.....he only had one eye. The other was just....bumpy flesh."  
  
Leo frowned. "I've never heard of him."  
  
Piper shrugged. "I'll check the Book of Shadows, see what it's got."  
  
She turned to the table where it was currently resting, and started to quickly thumb through it.  
  
Phoebe noticed Cole's preoccupied state, and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing......I just.....I'll wait 'til Piper's finished."  
  
Her brow knit in confusion, but she shook her head, trusting him to tell her when the time was right.  
  
The slamming of the book snapped her attention back to her sister.  
  
"Nothing!" she declared. "There's nothing in there." She rubbed a hand over her face, frustrated.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe asked, watching as he folded his arms across his chest. "What it is you thought of?"  
  
"Oh.......I think that I know the demon who killed that person."  
  
"What a suprise," Paige muttered, earning herself an elbow in the ribs from Piper.  
  
"Who is he?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know his name......just that this particular guy, he's only been around a relatively short time......ten, fifteen years. He has no real powers. His kind are......more demons of fortune."  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe said.  
  
"What I mean, is......if you came across a woman, bleeding in the street....what would you do?"  
  
Piper moved her head. "Help her, of course."  
  
Cole nodded. "Well.......if this guy came upon a mortal dying in the street, he'd finish the job."  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked. "There's nothing in it for him."  
  
Cole shook his head. "No. But a lot of evil doesn't need a reason to do evil acts.....it just does."  
  
Leo frowned. "Why have I never heard about this kind of demon? And what is the symbol for?"  
  
"Well, they have no powers, no real agenda, no skills......most demons like to forget they exist. The symbol has no real significance....it's just a mark like a calling card."  
  
Piper sighed. "Okay. So how do we nail this particular sucker?"  
  
Cole cleared his throat. "A standard potion will do....hell, stab the guy dead if you get close enough."  
  
Paige grimaced. "I vote vanquish."  
  
"Me too," Piper agreed.  
  
They stood, moving off to prepare, leaving Cole and Phoebe alone in the Sunroom.  
  
"Cole....you know I have to --"  
  
"Yes," he cut her off. "I know. Now, I want you to go out there, and kick some demon ass for me.......okay?"  
  
She smiled at him brightly,and he returned it.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Three hours later, Cole was pacing the living room. He shook his head at the repeat of the other nights activities, but continued pacing anyway. Suddenly, Cole heard the sound of orbing, and he rushed out into the hall. There, he found four very disgruntled people.  
  
"Erm......I take it things went as planned."  
  
He heard a noise that seemed to be emanating from what he thought was Piper, but couldn't be sure. The only thing he knew was that it sounded like......like a *growl.*  
  
"You......you didn't tell us that when you get these guys they blow up! Look at us!"  
  
He did. He saw the luminous orange goo that covered every inch of them, and he fought to hide a smile. "Hey, how was I supposed to know, it's not like I ever vanquished one before."  
  
Paige just shook her head. "Eugh, I need a shower."  
  
Suddenly, silence reigned in the room. While Paige remained oblivious, the others exchanged looks.  
  
"I call bathroom!" Phoebe and Piper shouted similtaniously, each raising a goo covered arm, causing Cole to narrowly escape being 'gooed.'  
  
While Piper raced to the downstairs bathroom, Phoebe rushed upstairs. Paige just stood, shocked. "Damnnit!" she swore, stamping a foot like a child and getting even more of the orange substance on the floor. Leo just sighed, and then orbed out of there, presumedly going wherever it was Whitelighters went.  
  
Cole allowed himself a laugh, before bounding up the stairs to find Phoebe.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Some time later, Phoebe emerged from the shower wrapped in a bathrobe and towelling her long hair. She was met with the sight of Cole, lying on the bed and looking lost in thought. Hoping this didn't herald another round of self doubt, Phoebe joined him.  
  
"Hey," she greeted.  
  
"Hey yourself," he replied, his lips curving into the smile she knew and loved.  
  
"Whatcha thinking?"  
  
He feigned thinking it over. "Hmmm......nothing much. Just how funny the four of you looked when you came in. I swear, you could hear Paige fuming from the stairs."  
  
Phoebe giggled, glad when Cole joined in. "You know, I never got to thank you."  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"For helping us save lives.....I mean, if you hadn't come through with the low down on this guy, people could have died."  
  
"He wasn't a danger to you."  
  
"To us, no. But there's no telling how many victims he may have found if you hadn't helped."  
  
"Oh," he said, a little stunned. "Well, then....I'm glad I could help."  
  
"See, we do need you."  
  
He nodded. "I think I finally see that."  
  
Phoebe suddenly laughed, causing Cole to ask what she found so funny.  
  
"It's just.....I'm dating my very own demon encyclopedia. Hmm, the 'Cole Encyclopedia Demonica.' Catchy"  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I knew you only wanted me for my mind," he said dramatically, turning away from her.  
  
"Oh no," Phoebe contradicted, moving to lie next to him. "I want you for more than just your mind......"  
  
And she proceeded to show just how many things she wanted him for.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
The End. 


End file.
